The beginning of the end
by LiviLottie
Summary: Alice Carter granddaughter to Alfred Pennyworth's life has changed a lot over the past few years. She's now girlfriend to billionaire play-boy Bruce Wayne and our favorite masked vigilante but when the joker crashes in on the scene, will their love survive? Bruce/OC Harvey/Rachel
1. New life

**Hey, I'm going to try something a bit different this time around. If you don't like it tell me! I'll go back to my old way of writing. But I figured this would be a bit more personal :D**

**Anyway, I was really bored with just following the movie, so I'm going to be following it and making my own chapters.**

**Plus imagine Katie Holmes as Rachel (Rachel from Batman Begins) because I can't stand Maggie Gyllenhaal.**

**If you've never read one of my stories go and check out my other story 'The knight's heart'**

_Alice_

I woke in a daze. My alarm clock blaring at me; signalling it was time for work.

I quit my job at Wayne enterprises a year ago; it was a spur of the moment decision but I can never bring myself to regret it.

I knew with my new job as manager at _Wayne children facilities and care _I helped a lot more people. I help children, who weren't as lucky as me, children who don't have parents; those of whom did not have the luxury of a loving grandpa or the Wayne family to take them in.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by warm hands grabbing my stomach and pulling me closer to their owner's muscly chest.

"Bruce I've got to…"

"Five minutes" he practically begged

"Five minutes" I surrendered

Falling back into the bed we now shared in his penthouse. He smiled charmingly in victory and pulled the covers back up to our chests.

He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

That's when I noticed a huge bruise the size of a tangerine on his chest. Lightly with my fingertips, I traced it.

"Bruce…"

"It's okay. I just wasn't fast enough to block." He told me pushing a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"Be careful. If anything ever happened to you—I'd never forgive myself"

"Nothing's going to happen" he promised softly kissing my forehead.

"It better not—Cos' I'll kick your ass myself, if I have to."

He laughed and jumped up on top of me and started tickling my side.

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed

After 5 months of dating I had unfortunately given away my biggest secret; I was insanely ticklish. Bruce felt the need to use it against me 24/7.

"Ohk...Oh….Okay! I give in!" I shouted breathlessly, tears streaming down my face

"That's what I thought" He told me smugly, leaning forward to give me a peck on the lips.

He rolled off of me and lay on the bed smiling.

"What?" I asked freaked out

Then I realised. I had to get up or I'll be late. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom in one of Bruce's old baggy t-shirts a pair of pyjama shorts.

I showered quickly the hot water cascading down in boiling hot beads of water; Just the way I liked it.

I jumped out of the shower the second my hair and body was clean and wrapped myself and my hair in a fluffy white towel.

I walked out into the bedroom to see Bruce fast asleep. This double life was really taking it out of him.

I sighed and walked forward pulling up the duvet to cover his chest and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

I walked to the closet and picked out my clothes for the day.

My regular blouses and trouser combo; Today I wore a cream silk blouse with black buttons all up the front and long sleeves and my high-waisted black trousers along with my cream high heels.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me so it would quiet the hair dryer and not wake Bruce.

Once I was finished and my hair was curled I applied my make-up and I was ready to go.

With a final check on Bruce I made my way through to the lounge, where my grandpa Alfred was watching the news.

"Alice, Good morning my dear"

"Morning gramps"

He smiled at the me and pointed to the coffee resting on the counter.

"Thank you, you know you don't have to." I told him "You're not my butler"

"Yes, my dear. But I will always feel the need to take care of you, but keep an open mind you may be the next Mrs Wayne."

My eyes widened. Sure I'd thought of getting married to Wayne, I mean I had lay awake thinking about it.

Me and him; children and a house in the suburbs but hearing someone else say it—it made it feel so real_ and scary._

So I did what I do best when I discover an awkward situation; I ran.

"Oh, look at the time; I'm going to be late!"

I opened the door taking the coffee flask and my coat with me and ran to the lift.

As soon as I got in I pressed my back against the panelling and rested my head with a sigh against the wall.

I didn't want to raise my hopes and have them crushed; Bruce never thought about tomorrow; never planning for the future. Taking days as they come which wouldn't be so infuriating if he would actually talk to me and not point blank ignore me whenever I mentioned babies or weddings.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the lobby. I walked through carrying my raincoat on my arm along with my bag.

I walked out the front and hailed a taxi. There was no point in having a car (unless I went to events with Bruce) while living in the city, Plus I knew Bruce was waiting to buy me a car for my birthday to say sorry for killing my baby. My beloved Volvo or as Bruce calls it 'The soccer mom-mobile' was destroyed outside Arkham after the attacks on the narrows.

They said it was beyond repairs, but I have good knowledge that they were paid off to say that, nonetheless I allowed him to think I remained blissfully unaware.

As I sat in the taxi I received a text from Rachel; my long-time friend. I opened it and it read

'_Fancy some lunch later? Meet me at the Green house ;) I need some girl time x'_

I replied quickly '_Can't wait, See you later x'_

As the taxi came to a stop outside the care home, I got out my purse and gave him a twenty and quickly got out.

As I walked through the building to my office, I stopped every so often to speak to each child.

I really loved my job.

And upon arrival at my office, I switched on the T.V to see security footage of the man calling himself the joker.

Apparently this nut had performed a bank robbery; a double homicide.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew this meant I would see less of Bruce.

After a boring four hours of paperwork which I had to carefully check over, making sure no child would go to an unsafe or stable home, my phone rang.

"Hello, Alice Carter how can I help you?"

"It's me" Bruce said laughing

"Oh God. This isn't going to be another one of your dirty phone calls is it? Cos' Bruce sweetie, I think these calls are recorded" I told him laughing.

"No. No dirty calls I promise. Now Alfred's glaring at me." He said like a petulant child

"How can I help you then Mr Wayne?" I asked him with mock business voice

"How about; me, you and a dinner at 8"

"Hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule" I joked "It seems it's your lucky day. I'm free"

He chuckled "I'll meet you at home later then. Love you"

"Love you too" I told him and hung up.

I gathered up my papers and put on my coat, before leaving I picked up my bag off the couch, before turning off my office light and leaving for lunch.

I handed the papers to my secretary and set of for the greenhouse café.

When I entered the doors, I scanned the tables for my friend.

I spotted her sitting at the back.

"Rach" I greeted hugging her as I sat down

"Allie"

"How are you?" I asked smiling

"Good, I've got some news!" She told me excitedly

"Really what?!"

"I've met a guy. His name is Harvey Dent"

"The district attorney guy… as in the one who put away Maroni?"

"Yeah!"

"He sounds great, when am I going to get to meet him?" I asked eagerly

"Soon, I just don't want Bruce to scare him away. Going all big brother on him."

I just chuckled. Bruce was well known to destroy Rachel's romance life with his constant questioning of their character.

We had ordered and were half way through our meal, when I finally built up the courage to ask:

"Do you think Bruce actually wants to settle down?"

She looked to me in shock. Of course he does! He loves you.

I just sighed "sometimes I just think…"

"His a dumbass. You can't blame him for that, Plus his busy with the B.A.T" I Smiled Rachel could never fail to make me smile. "Anyway, off you go!"

"What?"

"Don't waste time with me. Go get your man."

I just laughed, hugged her and picked up my belongings.

I taxied to the Wayne tower, where I knew he would sit in on a board meeting.

Once on the top floor I bumped into Lucius and a short blonde man.

"You worry about the numbers and I'll worry about Bruce Wayne"

"What's he done now?" I asked smiling

"Alice, Always a pleasure"

"Sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No don't worry; But Mr Wayne is through there"

"Thank you, Lucius"

I walked through, to find my beloved boyfriend asleep in a chair.

I smiled to myself and walked forward placing my bag on the table.

This would be a perfect opportunity to mess with him, but I felt some pity for him due to his injury and lack of sleep. So I let him pass unscathed, this time.

I stroked his jaw "Baby, it's time to wake up"

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled, then reached up and wiped his mouth.

"Please don't drool on me again" I muttered smiling.

…

…

"Another long night?" Lucius asked Bruce "It was your Idea and the consultants love it. But I'm not convinced, Lau's company has grown 8% annually like clockwork, his revenue stream must be off the books. Maybe even illegal."

"Cancel the deal." Bruce said

"You knew already?"

"Yeah I just needed a look at his books."

"Anything else you can trouble me for?"

"I need a new suit"

"Well, 3 buttons is a little 90's" I muttered.

**Hey :D**

**I Hoped you all liked it. Also Rachel is a bit OOC but I figured Alice needs a best 'GALPAL' xDD plus I fricking HATE Rachel in the movie.**

**Anyway Review and tell me what you think! ;D**


	2. Dinner dates

_Alice_

After speaking to Lucius We headed home, dressed and then left for dinner.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, two things were made very clear to me.

One; Why Bruce picked this restaurant

Two; Rachel was sitting over in the corner, next to a man who looked vaguely familiar.

I'm guessing these two coexisted.

"Bruce. What are we doing here?" I asked him trying to put on my stern voice.

"Rachel, Fancy that." Completely ignoring me.

"Yeah Bruce…Fancy that"

I mouthed an apology to her.

"Bruce, Alice. This is Harvey Dent"

"The famous Bruce Wayne and his equally famous girlfriend." He reached out and shook both our hands. "Rachel's told me everything about you two…"

"Not everything I hope…" He told him slyly "So let's put a couple tables together."

"I don't think they'd let us" Harvey tried

"Bruce. I think they want to be on their own. Let's just go…" I tried in a last effort

"Nonsense. They'll let us. I own the place"

I just rolled my eyes and gave a silent apology.

We all joined onto one table, I sat between Harvey and Bruce; as peace keeper.

…

After dinner we all sat around talking.

"How could anyone want to raise children in a city like this?" Rachel asked

"We were raised here, and we turned out alright…" pointing to myself and Bruce.

"Is Wayne manor in the city limits?"

I and Rachel laughed awkwardly.

"The palisades? Yeah, Sure. You know as the new D.A. you might want to learn where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce said somewhat viciously

"I'm talking about a city that idolizes a masked vigilante." Rachel said trying to change the subject but also not knowing of Bruce's identity.

"Gotham city is proud of a normal citizen standing up for what they believe is right."

"Gotham needs hero's like you, Harvey. Official's, not a man who thinks he is above the law."

"Who appointed the batman?" Bruce asked sarcastically trying to not give away his position.

"We did. All of us who let scum take over our city."

"But this is a democracy Harvey"

"Take Rome for example. When their enemies were at their gates they appointed one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered a honour, but a public service."

"The last person they chose to protect the republic was Caesar and he never gave up his power." I pointed out

"Right, So you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Look whoever the batman is, He doesn't want to do this forever. How can he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle"

I turned to see Bruce staring at me with a calculating look in his eye. As soon as I turned to focus on him he diverted his gaze.

_That had me seriously worried..._

"Someone like you Harvey?" Rachel asked

"Maybe? If I'm up to it"

"Well, I'm sold. I'm going to throw you a fundraiser"

"That's nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for election for three years"

"No, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals and you'll never need another cent."

"Okay then" I said overly cheerful. "Bruce I think it's time to go."

"I agree. I think we'll be leaving too" Rachel said standing and getting her coat.

…

**..**

**.**

Once we were in bed, we lay talking.

"What was that look about?" I asked

"What if one day I don't have to be batman? What if one day we could be normal, be together?"

"Bruce, I don't care if my life is normal or not, so long as you're in it."

He smiled at me and mumbled "_Good answer."_


	3. The Tape

**Alice**

It has been two days since Bruce got back from Hong-Kong and it was Friday morning—my day off and coincidently the day of the Fundraiser.

Bruce lay fast asleep next to me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I had woken up.

I mean really; I had nothing to worry about.

Other than the constant death threat of living in Gotham looming over my head and this Psychopathic, sadistic killer calling himself the Joker on the loose, Oh and who could forget the fact that my boyfriend is a wanted vigilante who could get murdered by criminals or locked away by the people whose asses he is trying to save.

Plus what he said, about giving up the mask, so we could be together and live normal lives. It seemed so foreign to even think of such a thing. I can honestly say I have never given a normal life more than a glance because I knew Bruce wouldn't like that life. He'd be bored. Children and marriage just weren't something he thought about, and now I'm rambling…

_Sorry, I just have a lot to vent…_

Bruce had decided to wake up sometime during my thought session and he was watching me rant via my inner-monologue.

I felt his hand come under my chin and pull my head carefully to face him.

"What's going on up there?"

"I'm thinkin'" I told him innocently

"About?" He prompted

"Us, The joker, the future."

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to stop him before anything can happen—I won't let anyone harm you, I swear."

"It's not me I'm worried about" I told him nesting further into his chest

"That's what worries _me_." He whispered quietly thinking I couldn't hear

It was much later in the afternoon when I turned on the TV.

Bruce was walking down the stairs, and I sat off to the corner on the sofa. I had my hair and make-up done, I only needed to put on my dress but I'd decided to leave that for later.

"I think the fundraiser will be a great success, sir" My grandfather told Bruce as he came down the stairs.

"And why do you think I wanna' hold a party for Harvey Dent?"

"I assumed it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself, Alice and the scum of Gotham's criminal underbelly—Or to impress my granddaughter…"

"Very droll, but very wrong. Actually, it's Dent."

"Bruce… you might want to see this…" I told him turning up the volume on the Television , I'd nearly missed it while eavesdropping.

There was an image on GCN of a man dressed like batman, hanging from the top of a building, covered in clown make-up.

'_Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers be aware. The image is disturbing.' _The news reader said.

The TV flashed to a video of a hostage, the man who was hanging when he was alive. The jokers voice came through the TV.

"_Tell them your name" He said_

"_Brian Douglas" The pale man dressed up as batman whimpered_

_"Are you the real Batman?" the Joker asked his sing-song voice_

_"No." _

_"No? Then why do you dress-up like him" The joker giggled manically and grabbed the man's mask and dangled it in front of his face_

"_He's a symbol... that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." Brian replied almost bravely._

"_Yeah, you do Brian. You really do!" The Joker laughed as Brian began to panic and shake with fright, "Huh? Yeah. Oh, Shh, Shh, Shh." He said stroking the Brian's face._

"_So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm? Look at me." He said in his sing song voice, but when Brian tried to look away, avoiding answering questions he shouted "LOOK AT ME!" _

_Brian completely lost it so the joker switched the camera to face himself "See, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham; Batman has to take off his mask and turn himself in." He continued "Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die... starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."_

_Suddenly the camera was dropped and Brian's screams filled the room._

I looked away in disgust

"That guy has got more than a few screws loose." I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"You can say that again."

**Doing another chapter now :D x**

**Please review :D xx**


	4. The Fall

_Alice_

It was early into the party, after Bruce arrived.

I was circling, trying to greet all of Bruce's guests for him.

When all of a sudden a hand came around my wrist, I looked up to see Bruce pulling me towards Harvey and Rachel.

He ran up behind Harvey and put him in a head lock, depriving him of air; Knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel screamed

"It's the Joker! He's coming for Harvey!"

He looked to me and Rachel and said "Stay hidden"

We disappeared into the crowd, wary that he'd use Rachel as bait. I kept her behind me.

That's when a shot rang out and everybody gasped.

Literally metres from where I sat this morning watching him terrorize that man, there he stood.

The Joker.

He was in my home. I didn't really have any time to dwell on this fact. I was too busy worrying about the guest's safety.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman!" He called enthusiastic "We are tonight's entertainment"

He picked up some food and began talking "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?"

That's when he lifted up his gun and began scanning the crowds for him, The women gasped in fear as he took their drinks.

"Do you know where he is? Huh?"

Then he came to stop in front of an old guy. Who's name I couldn't remember.

"You know I'll settle for his loved ones."

"We're not afraid of thugs like you."

"You know, You remind me of my father" He said pulling out his knife and grabbing the elderly mans head "I hated my father."

I put my drink on the side and took a deep breath. Enough was enough.

"Alright, Enough." My voice rang out through the room.

He turned to me, almost in shock for speaking up.

I stepped forward, my dress dragging out behind me and my brown curls falling to my shoulders.

"Well, Hello Beautiful." He said combing back his hair with his fingers.

"You must be Bruce Wayne's squeeze. Hm?" I just sent an icy glare. "And you are beautiful..."

He circled me, his disgusting eyes surveying my body. He made me want to vomit.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" he asked me pointing with his knife "You wanna' know how I got em'?"

"Come here, "He grabbed my head, while I tried to fight him off, "Hey."

Finally capturing my head in a death grip around my neck; not stopping my breathing but keeping full control of me.

"So I had a wife. She was beautiful like you, who tells me I worry too much… Who tells me I ought to smile more…Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks, One day they carve her face and we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it."

I don't give him the satisfaction of struggling, I stand there staring him in the eyes.

"I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars… So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself and do you know what? She can't stand the sight of me and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

I quickly took advantage of the knife leaving its position at my neck and deliver a swift kick to his groin.

He doubles over for a second before regaining himself.

"A little bit of fight in you. I like that." He told me

"Then you're gonna love me" Bruce tells him before punching him in the face away from me.

He quickly starts fighting the thugs one by one. Knocking them unconscious, one of them goes at him with a knife, I can't help my instinct. So I grab a bottle of champagne and smash it over the guy with a clown mask on.

Bruce looks up at me in shock then continues fighting.

That's when I see the Joker coming towards me, he lifts his gun and grabs me wrapping his arms by my neck.

Bruce—Batman turns to us and see's the gun up by my head.

"Drop the gun" His gruff voice calls

"You take off your mask and show everybody who you are"

He shot the gun behind us, cracking the glass. Then grabbed my arm and pushed me backwards, keeping a grip on my wrist.

"Let her go" He calls

"Very poor choice of words." He told him sarcastically.

He then releases the grip on my wrist and I fall backwards onto the panelling, screaming all the while.

My hands are too sweaty from my nerves to get a grip on the glass, but I see Bruce jumping out after me, he quickly slides down head first on his stomach.

Grabbing my hands and holding me to him so he can take the blow.

We land on the car, his cape slowing us down.

"Are you alright?" he asks in his normal voice

"Let's not do that again" I told him exhausted and my nerves burnt.

"I've got some more bad news. I think we need to burn our duvet and mattress."

I look at him and smiled. I needed a joke right now.

Our hands were still joined when he pulled me up. My black nail polish almost blending in with his suit.


	5. Watch the world burn

_Alice__  
_  
Me, Bruce and my Grandfather sat in what could be called the temporary batcave.

The man who had tried to kill me last night face was illuminated on all the screens.

The Joker.

Even his name made me feel sick to my stomach.

This man was unlike anything I've ever seen before. He was a raging lunatic but... I can't describe it.

There was no crazy in his eyes; he wasn't like Crane or any other patients in Arkham asylum, he knew full well what he was doing and he enjoyed it.

He wasn't abrupt- no that's the wrong word! He was completely abrupt; he was psychotic and manic, but he planned. He bided his time, he wanted to punish the world for something that had happened to him.

He wasn't just a simple criminal. Wanting and lusting after money... No he sought chaos; he just wanted to see the city destroyed.

We continued staring at the computer screens in solemn silence, before Bruce spoke up

"Targeting me won't get them their money back, I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight; but this is different. They've crossed the line."

"You crossed the line first Bruce. You squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation, and in that desperation they turned to a man they didn't fully understand." I pointed out

"Criminals aren't complicated Alice, we just need to figure out what he's after" He

"With respect Master Wayne, maybe this is a man you don't fully understand either." My Grandpa spoke up supporting me "A long time ago while I was in Burma, my friends and I were working for the government. They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones."

"But their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit, So we went looking for the stones. But in six months, we never met anyone who traded with him. One day I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had being throwing them away."

"Why steal them in the first place?" Bruce asked curiously

"Because he thought it was good sport, because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied or negotiated with: Some men just wanna watch the world burn."

I stood staring at the video in curiosity after my grandpa left. I felt Bruce come and stand beside me, and join our hands.

"This is bad isn't it?" I asked

"I'm worried, because this is just the beginning." He confided to me

"How much worse could it get?"

"you know. You practically just set every force in the world against us saying that." He told me

…

…

I sat in the cave trying to find something on the Joker.

A name, an address, maybe even a dental record but even with his thumb print which Lucius and Bruce had graciously presented before me. I was coming up with a big fat nothing.

"There's nothing there. I've searched him on the police data base, searched orphanage records, hell I even 'Googled' the guy. There's nothing on him."

"How does someone do that?" Bruce muttered from behind me "Totally disappear of the grid... Anyway it doesn't matter right now. We've got to make sure he doesn't make good on his threat"

Bruce said pulling on a jumper "I've checked all the databases, there are four possible cross Reference the addresses."

I followed him to the motor biking equipment, thanking God I'd chosen jeans, leather jacket and boots today.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked turning around.

"I'm coming with you."

"Alice it's too dangerous."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because it's my job."

"Fine I'll make it my job to help you then. So I'm coming. End of."

I walked into the garage and grabbed a helmet and put on one of the special riding jackets, hanging up my own leather jacket.

Bruce was ready to go, he wheeled out the bike and I followed.

He called to my grandfather "look for parkside, overlooking the parade."

"Got one! Melvin White, 1502 Randolph Apartments."

Bruce picked up my helmet from where I'd placed it on the back of the bike, he placed it carefully on my head, my hair fell out the back, I reached forward and pulled up the visor.

"Damn I am gonna' have majorly bad hat hair"

He pulled on his helmet chuckling and threw his leg over the bar sitting at the front, he then signalled for me to do the same,so I copied his movement and straddled the seat clutching my arms tightly around his stomach for fear of falling.

My head rested on his back and as we took of at a stunning speed, my hair blew out behind me as we weaved between traffic.

Very soon I found myself outside a block of apartments, I pulled off my helmet and tucked my hair behind my ear, I kept hold of the helmet as we walked up the stairs and came to a stop outside 1502.

As Bruce opened the door I checked behind us. We came into a plain house or flat. One that hadn't been decorated or lived in.

When we got to the lounge, we found nearly six men tied together and blindfolded.

Bruce moved forward and removed the tape from one of the mans mouth

"Who's that?" He asked

"What happened?"

"They took our guns and uniforms"

I stood up and moved towards the telescope and placed my eye on the lens.

All of a sudden a ding went off from the timer, and the blind rose, and police shot at the window in fear.

Bruce ran and tackled me to the floor, to stop the bullets from piercing my body.

I looked at Bruce and we both knew it was time to leave.

So with a quick call to the police from a public phone; we were on our way back to the 'cave'.


	6. Hostage pt1

_Alice_

I was sitting in the penthouse when the elevator ringed: signalling someone was coming up.

Looking back now, I should have grabbed a weapon, I should have noticed it was too early for Bruce to come home. But I suppose you can always say that in hindsight.

but the truth of it was, I sat there on the couch. Waiting to see who it was; and when the clown masked men came up, I was more than surprised.

There were three of them. One came towards me; obviously the leader.

He tried to grab me but I grabbed the lamp off of the corner table and smashed it over his head, managing to knock him unconscious a as well as giving him a electric shock.

Then the other two, came quicker. I had nothing. They grabbed my arms and injected something into my neck. I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke, I looked around. I was surrounded by oil drums. Then I noticed the phone. "HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE THERE?"

"ALICE!" Rachel cried

"Its gonna be alright." I soothed her "don't panic. We need to get out of here."

"Alice they told me...they told me that only two of us are going to survive; and that their gonna let our friends choose."

That's when a groaning came through the phone and then Harvey's voice.

"Rachel... Alice"

"Harvey" Rachel cried "oh, Harvey thank God. Are you okay?"

"I'm in a warehouse, they've got me wired to oil drums."

"We are too- someone going to die. We need to get out of here. Try and find something sharp to cut the rope." I instructed

I kicked my legs around trying to break the chair legs.

I was tuning out their conversation, trying to give them privacy.

I started bouncing up and down on the chair; but the legs wouldn't snap.

My thoughts at the time, weren't sheer panic, they were actually along the lines of:

' I'm going to be writing these chair manufactures a strongly worded letter'

Then all of a sudden the door busted open to reveal Bruce dressed as Batman.

"Rachel, Harvey is anyone there yet?" I asked as Bruce untied my arms and legs

"No, why are you?"

"Br- Batman is here" I corrected

"Oh Thankgod. Your safe!" Rachel cried  
"Go!"

Bruce picked me up and we ran down the stairs.

We got out just as the bomb went off, and we were sent flying.

Tears streamed down my face, Either my best friend or her boyfriend was dead.

The Joker will pay.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I love writing fluff for Bruce and Alice. But as they say 'Shit is about to get real'**

**;D Much Love**

**I might update either tonight or tomorrow, Depending how busy I am.**


	7. Hostage pt2

Someone wanted to see the interrogation of the Joker and Bruce choosing to get Alice. I hope you like it, I prefer doing OC's in first person because I find it ruins the story if a character becomes too OOC :D and I'm in the car on the motorway on my blackberry typing this up as a memo so bear with me. I was busy last weekend so this is a quick chapter to reassure you I'm not giving it up :D

_Bruce  
_  
I sat in the dark behind the Joker, after the gruelling capture in which so many people died.

"Bad cop, Good Cop routine?" He asked Gordon smiling.

"Not exactly" he replied leaving

The Joker sighed and sat back in his seat.

The lights flicked on which signalled it was my turn, I reached forward and slammed his head off the desk.

As he groans I walk around the desk and sit in front of him.

"Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next-"

I cut him off slamming my fist on his bare hand.

"See..."

"You wanted me. Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you'd do and you didn't disappoint." He told me "You let five people die-then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me; that's cold."

"Where's Dent?" I asked trying to keep my calm

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things; Forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

He broke out into hysterical laughter "I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping of mob dealers? No-no!" He told me "You- you complete me."

"Your garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them-You're not. Even if you'd like to be. To them your just a freak, you'll be tossed aside at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these 'civilised' people-They'll eat each other. I'm not a monster I'm just ahead of the curve."

I'd had enough of the clown talking shit, I reached across the table and dragged him over.

"Where's Dent?" I asked him

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you."

"I have one rule" I grinded out- I'm not well known for my patience

"Well, that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way is to live is without rules"

"And tonight you're gonna break your one rule."

"I'm considering it."

"There's only minutes left, so you'll have to play my game if you want to save two of them"

"Them?"

"You know, for a while there, I thought you really were Dent. I mean the way you threw yourself after her,"

Alice. He had Alice.

Somehow even without knowing who I was he had managed to pinpoint exactly what and who could hurt me.

I know, I should have played it cool. Made him think I didn't care; it would keep her safer.

But once again I have to stress I'm not known for my saint-like patience.

I turned around and placed a chair in the door, to make sure the police didn't interrupt.

"look at you go!" He laughed manically  
"Does Brucie know about you and his little bunny?" He asked as I grabbed his head and threw him into the glass.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Killing is making a choice, between one life or another"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I asked punching him in the face.

"You have nothing! Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are, both of them." He told me " and that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd street, his squeeze is at 68 Lawrence avenue" Rachel. Rachel was there, Alice would want me to save Rachel, I knew it. But I couldn't leave her to die. "and your lover, well she's on Avenue X at cicero"

I threw him down and stormed out the room.

"Who you going for?" Gordon asked me

"Alice."


	8. The Car Crash

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was so busy. I was playing on my xbox when my phone started flashing and then i saw someone had reviewed, Then i thought i might aswell continue my story :D i wanna finish this badboy cos i want to write some of the later scenes. I CANT SAY ANYTHING, cos ive been planning this for a while. But fangirls... you will squeal ;DDDDDDDDD**_  
_

_Alice_

When I found out Rachel had died, my whole body shut down.

Tears poured down my face, Bruce held me up as my legs collapsed from under me.

Luckily I had been discharged from hospital after extensive checks, to make sure they hadn't done anything to me.

Now I knew why nobody would tell me what happened. My best friend was dead.

I felt heartless for thanking God it wasn't Bruce.

These thoughts just sent me into a deeper wave of mourning and self-hatred.

It had been three days since I was discharged, I Felt nothing but guilt; Why was it me who was saved?

I knew the answer to that: It was Bruce.

I would never be angry at him for saving me, but I will always feel guilt for what happened.

After another two days of depression, Bruce obviously thought enough was enough.

On the third day he came into our bedroom and pulled away the covers, he took me in his arms stroking my cheek and wiping away my tears.

"Alice. I understand how you feel but lying around feeling sorry won't help, we need to finish this; if not for our sakes then for Rachel."

I nodded pulling myself up slowly, almost throwing myself into his arms feeling safer the second his arms caged around me.

"I… I Just miss her so much" I uttered my body completely out of tears.

Bruce nodded stroking my hair.

I blinked and sniffed, Enough was enough. The joker would pay. I owe that much to Rachel.

I quickly pulled myself up and sped to the bathroom to change and wash.

When I came out Bruce and Alfred were watching the news.

"Morning…" I said

"More like afternoon" Bruce corrected as he came and wrapped an arm around me where we sat on the sofa.

"Wait a second. I've seen that creep before."

"He was a lawyer at Wayne enterprises"

"Oh yeah. He was talking to Fox"

Bruce nodded, from where his chin was placed on the back of my head.

That's when the Jokers voice came over the phone.

"_I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time and it was so boring."_

"_I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr Reese spoiling everything, But why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance: If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes, I'm going to blow up a hospital"_

I raised my eyebrows as Bruce jumped up

"I need you plugged in and checking Gordon's men and their families" he told my gramps.

I followed him into the lift.

"Alice—"

"Don't bother. I'm coming with you."

"Looking for what?" My grandpa asked

"Hospital admissions"

"Will you be needing the Batpod, sir?"

"In the middle of the day Alfred? Not very subtle…"

"The Lamborghini then, Very subtle." He mumbled as the doors shut.

Bruce was clad in a no-doubt expensive suit, and no matter how much I tried to take my mind off it, I couldn't help but admire how hot he was, When he had his business face on.

I looked down at myself, I knew I must pale in comparison to him.

My brown hair fell straight around my face, from being quickly blow dried. I had no make-up on which made me look pale and I was wearing Black skinny jeans with a long flowing t-shirt and suede boots.

I must have been staring at him, because he turned to me and curiously raised an eye-brow.

I shook my head and waved my hand,

"Nothing" I said cracking my first smile in nearly six days.

He reached forward and grasped my chin. Bruce pulled me forward and slowly kissed my lips.

"I've missed that smile" He whispered against my lips.

I leaned forward and joined our lips once more, before the lift doors dinged. Signalling we were on our floor.

We walked out into the garage and got into the grey Lamborghini, Honestly I had no taste for cars like this.

We sped quickly down the freeway, trying to get as close as we could to the CGN studio's.

Bruce cut between traffic speeding quickly, switching lanes.

I dug my nails into the chair, fearing.

"I always feel like I'm going to die with you driving." I mumbled the same words I had so many months ago.

I saw the corners of his mouth go up into a slight smile.

"I think I've heard you say that before" he replied as we slowed outside the studio.

I leaned against the window squinting my eyes to see the officers.

"I see—O'Brien and Richards."

We sped off again, following the truck.

I closed my eyes and tried to think.

"I saw Burns and Zachary."

"Nothing on them" Alfred's voice echoed through the car.

"There was one other patrolman I don't know him."

"Send the information to Gordon." Bruce instructed

We weaved between traffic trying to keep up with the truck.

That's when I noticed a car waiting in an alley.

"Bruce…"

I pointed at the truck.

That's when the car started speeding towards the police truck.

"GO!" we sped quickly towards it.

I undid my belt and leaned towards Bruce.

When the vehicle collided with us, I smacked my head off of the metal.

Other than that I was fine.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine, you?"

"Peachy."

Someone forced open Bruce's door, he was helped out as someone came around and offered me assistance.

We sat together on the curb, as Gordon came around.

"Mr Wayne and Miss Carter, isn't it? That's a very brave thing you did."

"What? Trying to catch the light?"

"You weren't protecting the van?"

"Why, who's in there?"

We looked over as Coleman Reese got out.

"Don't you think we should go to the hospital?" I asked

"You don't watch a whole lot of news do you Miss Carter"

All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling as Gotham General went up in flames.

Gordon stalked off as me and Bruce sat there playing clueless.

I was back in the game and one way or another,

_I was going to make the Joker pay for what he did._


	9. Dark knight

**I'm on a roll ;D 2 chapters! Enjoy and review!**

_Alice_

I awoke to a gloved hand on my face.

I opened my eyes to see Bruce staring down at me, smiling.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused as to why he'd woken me in the middle of the night.

"I need you to be careful, The Jokers taken it too far. I'm going to stop him, Alice. You are my only weakness—I need you far away from the fight."

"But—"

"No buts, not this time."

"Bruce I'm not a—"

"No buts" he told me sternly.

I sighed and sat in bed.

He leaned forward and held my cheek.

"Be careful" I told him

"Always am."

I leaned forward kissing his lips, I knew this could very well be the last time I saw him.

He pulled back and walked out of the room, trying not to look back.

I rose and pulled on some of my jeans and a t-shirt.

My phone rang from on our bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Meet me at the warehouse where she died."_

"Harvey? Whats going on" I asked as I heard the sobbing woman in the background.

"Just come."

I pulled on my shoes and leather jacket and ran for the front door.

I hailed a taxi and gave the address.

As the cab stopped outside, I jumped out and ran to where Gordon lay on the floor.

Harvey's voice echoed through the building.

"Do you know what it's like to talk to the person you love more than anything and have to tell them everything's going to be alright, when you know it's not?"

Gordon shook his head in defeat.

"Well you're about to—then you can look me in the eye and tell me your sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family… no—just the person you love the most."

He raised the gun to the woman's head "Is it the wife?"

"Put the gun down Harvey." My voice rang out, Gordon looked up in shock.

"You came" He said evenly.

"Leave his family alone."

He continued ignoring me; He pointed the gun at his son and smiled.

"It seems we have a winner."

"I'm Sorry… For everything" Gordon told him "Please don't hurt my son"

"You bought your cops?" he asked

"No—they only know there's a situation."

"Harvey—If you have to blame someone, blame me. Not Jim"

"You don't want to hurt the boy Harvey"

I looked quickly to my right. Bruce—Well batman was standing there nearly two metres away.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair!—You thought we could be decent men, in an indecent time." He shouted "But you were wrong, The world is cruel. And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. It's the same chance she had… 50/50"

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance, we decided to act, us three." Batman reasoned

"Then why was I the only one who lost everything"

"You're not" I croaked shaking my head.

"The joker chose me!"

"Because you were the best of us! He wanted to prove that someone as good as you could fall" Bruce told him

"And he was right."

"You're the one pointing the gun Harvey, So point it at the people responsible" I shouted

"Fair enough."

He pointed the gun at me and flipped his coin.

I didn't see which side it landed on as the shot rang out.

A bullet indented itself in my shoulder; I fell to the ground as Bruce caught me.

"No…" Gordon whimpered.

"Save the boy" I whispered to Bruce.

As Harvey through the coin in the air, Bruce jumped up and tackled him off the side of the building.

I pulled myself up, placing pressure on my shoulder as my hands became covered in blood.

I heard wood snapping and the thud of a body landing on the ground.

I carried on ignoring the pain; I pushed myself up and down the stairs. I clambered unsteadily to Bruce's rising form.

"Thank you" Jim Gordon said.

"You don't have to thank me"

"Yes I do—The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for - undone. Any chance you gave us at fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."

"They must never know what he did"

"Five dead, two of them cops? You can't sweep that up!"

"No. But the Joker cannot win. "He reached forward as he stopped in front of Harvey. He turned his face to the none scarred side. "Gotham needs its true hero"

"No!" I called understanding immediately

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.I can do those things because I'm _not_ a hero, not like Dent. _I_ killed those people. That's what I can be."

"No, _no!_ You _can't_, you're not!" Gordon agreed with me.

"_I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be."_

"They'll hunt you"

"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me because that's what needs to happen. _Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded_." He told us as before he turned and ran.

"Batman? Batman! Why is he running, Dad?" Jim's son called.

"Because we have to chase him" Jim told him

"But he hasn't done anything wrong."

"_Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector. __A Dark Knight.__"_ I told the young boy.


	10. Thanks

**Hey just a quick chapter ;DD I might write at least 3 more of this story (: Then I don't think I'm going to follow the exact dark knight rises story line, Because as Kindleflame5 said 8 years is just a unrealistic time skip, plus the way I'm heading there will be reasons why he can't seclude himself if your catching my drift ;)))**

_Alice_

I lay stiffly in the hospital bed. I had been moved to south Gotham ward, since County General was little more than bricks and dust now.

I had been in hospital for two weeks and I was almost dying from boredom.

There is nothing on TV nowadays.

I sat in the same position I had for the last fortnight, with my grandpa Alfred sitting in the chair next to me and Bruce propped up on the bed beside me.

The police had arrived to find me unconscious from blood loss and had brought me here straight away, I was lucky to have lived.

I had gotten a scolding from Gramps and then Bruce had hugged me, and cried. _Cried,_ Trust me. I was just as freaked as you.

Today, Thank God. Was my last day in here before they discharged me tonight.

I had a bandage and that was it. Sure there was a slight ache from the surgery and stitches, but other than that I was good to go!

So when six o'clock came around, you can imagine how excited I was.

What I didn't expect was Jim Gordon and his son standing in my door way.

He nodded at Bruce and Alfred.

"Could we have a minute?" He asked politely

"Of course" Bruce responded as they both left.

It was just the three of us left in the room.

"I just came to say Thank You."

"You don't need to thank me." Gordon gave me a look, like he'd heard that somewhere before.

The young blonde boy smiled at me

I pulled myself up groaning while doing so.

"Hey" I said smiling at the boy "What's your name?"

"Jim" He said shyly

"Like your father" I said smiling "You were very brave"

"I wanted to say Thank you, For trying to stop Mr Dent" He told me in a moment of braveness.

"Your very welcome, but I didn't really do anything."

"Batman" He said as if it explained everything.

"Yes, But your Fathers already explained why we have to keep it a secret"

He nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling it isn't the last we've heard of batman."


	11. Epilogue part I

**1 Month Later**

Alice awoke from her slumber to a banging on the bedroom window of the penthouse—which was odd considering it was 23 floors up.

The woman slowly placed one foot on the carpeted soft floor and walked slowly towards it. Alice pushed away the long cream curtains away from the window pane and pushed it outwards.

The summer's breeze caressed her face as she looked for the source of the sound. Out of nowhere Bruce's masked faced dropped in front of her.

Alice's breath left her as she jumped back in surprise.

"Bruce?" She asked smiling "You do know we have a front door, right?"

He smirked at her and extended his hand.

"Come with me, I've got something to show you."

She raised an eyebrow and took his larger gloved hand. She raised a bare foot up onto the window ledge; He quickly steadied her as he reached into his belt and pulled out a wire, which he wrapped around her waist, securing her body to his.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused

"You'll find out when we get there"

Bruce turned them both and jumped off of the ledge, she braced herself momentarily forgetting about the memory cloth bat wings.

They flew above the buildings of the city, the wind blowing her hair back. Allison's eyes were wide with child-like wonder as the bright lights passed them by.

Bruce steered the pair towards the desolate part of Gotham, where Wayne manor sat. The great mansion nearly completely finished.

They landed at the bottom of the garden. Alice bare feet touched the cold concrete of the garden which Bruce and herself had played in as children.

There were so many fond memories of this place.

Bruce appeared by her side, His batman mask removed and in his hand he held a small purple box.

He extended his now bare hand which held the box.

She took it, and slowly lifted the lid.

There in the box was a note that read '_Finders Keepers x'_

She looked up at him, her green eyes clouded with confusion.

She then raised her small hand to lift the note and under it sat a ring encrusted with diamonds.

Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. She looked at him in shock.

"Alice, I love you—I don't ever want to be without you. Will you marry me?"

A tear tracked its way down her cheek as she leapt forward and kissed him.

"Yes—Yes with all my heart"

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Okay. Thats vented.**

**Their gonna get marrieeddd ;')**

**Heres just a small part 1!**


	12. Epilogue part II

**Hey! I**

**I've got a picture of the dress on my page ;D hope you enjoy it!**

_Alice_

It had been six months since Bruce had proposed to me. Six months of endless planning.

But it was finally here. My wedding day.

Everything was going to plan, but I was terrified.

My cousins had flown in for the wedding, I was so excited to see them because other than my grandfather, they were my only family.

Madison, Kathy and Pepper Billings. I hadn't seen them in years because they lived in California.

It was half eleven and the wedding started at one, so everyone was rushing around me as I sat in the large salon chair with one woman applying my make-up and the other plaiting and curling my hair.

I sat, eyes closed resting as they continued their assault on my body.

Well I say assault…

I don't like people doing these things for me. I'd much prefer doing it myself.

But Maddie insisted.

So there I sat, quietly contemplating my escape.

Halfway through my planning I was broken out of my concentration.

By Kathy calling me and asking what I thought.

I opened my eyes to be confronted by a mirror, I looked into it and I was met by someone who didn't look anything like me.

Her eyes were rimmed with a soft natural light brownish smoke and her skin was creamy and soft, but not too pale. Her eyelashes were long and coal black which made her jade eyes shine and to finish it off she had raspberry pink lips, they were bright and made her even more beautiful.

Then her hair; Her hair was beautiful. It fell in long wavy curls down her back, each chocolate strand was perfect and her fringe was pinned back in a plait with a jade green clip.

I brought up my newly manicured hand to touch my cheek, not believing it was me.

Dazed I uttered "Thank you"

Pepper was beaming "You look amazing!" She told me

"Thank You" I repeated still looking in the mirror

All three giggled.

Madison grabbed my hand and pulled me up and towards the rack where my wedding dress hung.

"Put it on" She squealed happily.

I smiled appreciatively and took the hanger behind the screen.

I pushed away my robe and held the dress above my head.

Kathy came and helped my pull it over, she then proceeded to lace up the side.

"You look beautiful" my normally shy cousin whispered

I hugged her and then the two other girls came and joined us.

"Thank you all for helping my plan this!"

They laughed before Maddie; ever the fun crusher ushered me away "You'll ruin your hair and make-up!"

I laughed and went and stood in front of the window looking out on the Wayne manors gardens.

It was now twelve thirty and the girls were running around frantic.

"Right were all ready!" Pepper called as she placed a bouquet of white tulips in my hands.

I guess it was time…


	13. Epilogue part III

_**I'm sorry if I miss out part of the ceremony but I'm trying! So be patient with me ;D and I went to watch dark knight rises again last night, and watching it I think the story might be short. :S**_

_**And i'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me through the whole story. It makes me so happy that there's people who appreciate my work. Anyway here is the last chapter of the beginning of the end. I will probably write One-Shots of Alice and Bruce because i'd miss them both too much if i stopped completely :)**_

_**Anyway the long awaited wedding :DD**_

_Alice _

"Don't let me fall" I whispered nervously to my gramps, He responded only in tightening his iron lock on my elbow.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing.

As the wedding march began, we rounded the corner of the white canopy.

We walked slowly down the aisle as I looked around me in wonder. Our childhood garden had been transformed into a paradise.

Lilies and various flowers were placed around the room. My cousins were amazing.

I inhaled deeply and a heavenly aroma of oranges and a strong floral scent hit my nose. It was addictive and gorgeous.

Finally my eyes rose as we neared the end of the brilliant white carpet, I looked into Bruce's handsome face.

His hair was gelled back and he was smiling widely as we stared at each other.

As we neared him, he took a large step towards us. To which everyone smiled.

My grandpa kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Bruce's own larger one.

We walked towards the alter where our hands still joined we stared at each other once again.

If you asked me to recite half of what the priest said; well I couldn't. I went through the ceremony in a daze only comprehending when he asked us to say our vows. Bruce went first

"I, Bruce Wayne take you, Allison Carter to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I Allison Carter, take you Bruce Wayne to be my lawfully wedded husband my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"The rings please" The priest called

Bruce reached to the pillow and took the ring. He then took my hand and slid on the delicate silver band over my finger "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

I then handed my flowers to Maddie and took the ring from Pepper.

I repeated Bruce's earlier words "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." And slid it on his own finger

"Allison and Bruce in the sight of God and this community, you have vowed fidelity to one another in holy matrimony and represented these vows with the exchanging of rings. I now you pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Bruce leaned forward and joined our lips in a searing kiss.

_I knew, That no matter how hard life got. I would always have Bruce. So maybe that meant that life would never be necessarily bad. That was enough for me to be reassured for the moment. Little did I know that a storm was brewing._

_A storm that would change everything for better or for worst._


	14. SEQUEL

Hey, It's been a long time but the sequel has finally been started ;D

Go and check it out its called The Knights Last Stand (:


End file.
